Deadly Nightmare
by DCFDTL
Summary: One of the KND has a nightmare... a horrible nightmare.Is it a prediction? Will someone be in danger? Couples: 1,5 3,4. Chapter 5 finally added!
1. Is it just a bad dream?

Author's Note: I don't own KND.

Numbuh Five's POV

_I was in a mansion's room alone feeling intense pain. I tried to move but my wounds hurt_

_badly. Blood was dripping from my mouth I didn't knew why there was blood in my clothes _

_also. I felt more pain than ever...I will die. I looked up and saw a shadow it had a pointed _

_weapon. The shadow was getting closer... it grabbed me and stabbed its weapon in my _

_chest. I couldn't escape, I cried for help, everything seemed unclear I was dying..._

"Numbuh five are you alright?" someone called. I opened my eyes and saw a shadowy

figure, it was numbuh one. I was in the tree house in my bed I had now blood or wounds.

It was that nightmare again, it had bothered me for a long time... maybe it meant

something.

"Numbuh five is fine." I answered I didn't want to make him more worried than he was this

wasn't the first time he discovered me when I was having that nightmare. Nobody knew

about it.

"But you were moaning and moving are you hurt? numbuh one asked. I just thought of the

most logical answer: "No I was just having a bad dream you don't have to worry, now if

you don't mind I would like to stay here for a while." Numbuh one was shocked to hear

that but he just nodded and left. I touched my chest softly it had no wounds, but the dream

appeared to be so real. Maybe I was going to die soon and in that painful way...

Numbuh One's POV

I went with the others to have breakfast. We have to be ready for the mission at the

DCFDTL's mansion, but... maybe numbuh five can't go. I was really worried about

her I have to know what's bothering her she's my secret love after all...

Numbuh five came to have breakfast with us she seated near me I blushed and looked

down. When we all finished I explained the mission: we had to sneak into the mansion

and get their newest invention, we didn't know what it was for but just it's a deadly

device.

"What? You say that we can't get outta here?" numbuh four asked to numbuh two while

he fixed our ship. I approached to numbuh two and asked what was happening.

"There has been a failure on the motor we can't leave until I repair it and it will take

the whole afternoon." he answered.

"Well then we have some free time." I said then I told the rest of the gang that they could

do what they liked.

Numbuh Four's POV

I wanted to beat up those delightful creeps but I had to stay here I spent the whole time

playing video games until it was time to sleep. I changed and got into the bed after some

minutes I was asleep.

_I didn't knew what was happening I was in lane walking alone... at the end of it I could see_

_a mansion..._

To be continued.

This has nothing to do with Operation: Trapped. I hope you like it please R&R.


	2. Second Warning

Author's Note: I don't own KND

Numbuh Four's POV

_Something told me that I had to enter in there; I walked towards it until I reached the main _

_door then I entered. I saw a path of blood that followed a trail inside the mansion, I _

_decided to follow it someone might be in danger...As I walked I saw five shadows they  
_

_ got closer to me... I was paralyzed they were closer with a strange object...then I fainted. _

_I am now in a different part of the mansion I asked myself what happened but_

_I can't remember now, I feel bad. I looked at my hands and realized that they were soaked _

_with blood, then I heard a cry... a girl's cry. I dreaded this but I saw beyond the distance_

_a body... a girl's body. I approached to it. It couldn't be... she was numbuh... numbuh_

_three. I shouted in pain... she was dying... my secret crush... I hugged her she was bleeding.  
_

"Wake up!" someone said. I was lying in my bed at the tree house covered with sweat

there was no blood or anything on my hands I sat on my bed. I looked in front and saw

her... numbuh three was in there staring at me with a happy look... it was just a nightmare.

"Numbuh three, you are safe!" I sputtered out. She was already dressed but it was around

midnight so I asked what was going on.

"Numbuh one says that's better to steal the Delightful Children's toy at night!" "So get

dressed quickly." she said then she left humming that cruddy rainbow monkeys song.

That didn't bother me for the first time ever, now there was something else in my mind...

Numbuh Five's POV

"Numbuh four is to slow we will never arrive before the sun rises." numbuh two said.

"Stop bothering me, I'm here so let's go to beat up those DCFDTL." he exclaimed.

We got in the ship and headed towards the DCFDTL's mansion. I was too nervous to focus

on the mission I was still thinking about that nightmare... was it true?

Numbuh four's POV

We finally arrived to the mansion and numbuh one explained the plan: He will distract the

DCFDTL with numbuh five if they wake up. Numbuh two will be guarding all of us and

if Father appears he will eliminate him with the new water weapon he made. Numbuh

three and I will have to enter in opposite sides of the mansion, then the one who finds

the device first will call the others so that we can escape safely. After he explained the

plan we separated to our positions with our weapons. I was having a really bad feeling

about this...

To be continued.


	3. First Attack

Author's Note: I don't own KND

Numbuh Two's POV

I watched the others leave, they all went to their positions and I need to hurry too. I entered

through an open window and realized that I was in the main hall. I tried to think about were

I could find Father and I thought about this: If he already realized we were trying to steel

his project he might be waiting for numbuh three and four in the machinery room.

"Well I'll have to launch a surprise attack and arrive first." I said to myself as I walked

down stairs. I finally arrived, I sighed and I look inside then I sneaked in. Numbuh four

and three haven't arrived yet so I start to check all the machines. Father hasn't appeared,

so I decided to leave and see if he was in the weaponry room. As I went out I sensed

there was someone following me, I raised my weapon and turned around... nobody was

in there. I began walking further still looking backwards, but I crashed into something.

I looked up and saw Father he was glaring at me with an evil look, but I was prepared.

"You better watch out!" I yelled, "I have this new water gun weapon with me!" He just

smirked and then laughed loudly. I didn't know what was happening but I was equipped.

"You are gonna cry for this!" I said. I was going to shoot at him but my arms were numb.

"You idiot." he said then he glared at me I couldn't move... everything was blurry...I

was feeling lots of pain...

Numbuh One's POV

We are still walking through the mansion, fortunately the Delightful Children haven't

showed up yet. I turned right and I saw numbuh five, she was walking quickly and had

a concerned look on her face. I wondered if she was all right, then I heard a scream.

"That was numbuh two!" she said and left to see what was happening, before I could

stop her. I was so worried about her that I went after her I followed many different

paths and halls until I found her. She was kneeled on the floor in front of her was a body...

it was numbuh two. I approached quickly and asked what happened, and why he was

bleeding and without his weapon.

"Father... he attacked me you must stop him... he's going after the others." he said

"We can't leave you here you need medical attention quick!" numbuh five said. He

just stared at me and then back to the ground. He was really injured but he might

live for some more time and we can't linger more. I convinced numbuh five to leave

and reach the others but she preferred to stay with him, so I left... thinking about my

teammates and our chances of surviving in here...

To be continued.


	4. He's not who you think

Author's Note: I unfortunately don't own KND.

Numbuh Four's POV

I slowly walked toward the mansion's weaponry room the device has to be there.

As I walked I think about numbuh three… if that nightmare was true. What if she is

lifeless somewhere inside the mansion I trembled at that thought and tried to convince

myself that she was all right. I began to get tired the mansion is really vast to go through

it in one night so I tried to sit on the floor and rest. All of a sudden I began hearing

voices from down stairs I stood up quickly and listened… they weren't my teammates

voices they were… The Delightful creeps' and Father's! I followed the sound below

till I arrived to the prison chamber, I hid in one of the cells and saw them: Father was

talking to the delightfuls I looked closer they had some kinda gun in their hand.

"Remember if this doesn't work I'll punish you to dead!" Father exclaimed.

"Yes, Father our plan is not going to fail this time, we promise." They answered with a

startled tone of voice.

"I hope so." Father replied. "You know what you have to do first take our most recent

creation and use it too…" Father suddenly froze he looked at the direction were I was

if he realized I was there he would kill me. I tried to stand still and hide but he began

walking towards me I ran but the DCFDTL blocked the way.

"Nervous?" they asked in their emotionless way of speaking. I lifted my s.p.l.a.n.k.e.r

"Of course not!" I answered. "Now get outta my way before you get your butts kicked!"

I was about to attack em but my weapon burned up I turned back and saw Father he

grabbed me by the neck and started squeezing my throat I choked and tried to stop him

but it was useless…

"You will be really useful for our plans." Father said still holding me but this time he

was holding me softer. "Say good bye to those friends of you." He released me I tried

to run again but he took my hood and placed me upside down with his face right in front

of mine. I could feel blood going down directly to my brain …I saw Father he began to

burn my face… he was the last thing I saw along with the Delightful children their

laughter echoed in my ears…

Numbuh Three's POV

"Yay!" "I'll find the DC's machine first!" I sang happily as I jumped al over the place. I

entered one of the halls and spotted a short kid's shadow. I approached and saw that he

was…numbuh four!

"Hey numbuh four, did you find the device?" I happily asked. Numbuh four turned his

head I saw that his face was burned and scratched he was really wounded.

"Stay…away…I'll…kill you." he muttered then he raised up a knife and approached me

I flinched back. Why was he doing this? I saw his eyes they didn't looked as his eyes.

Maybe his not my numbuh four…

To be continued. Sorry to keep you waiting, please review and no flames please!


	5. Can love end this up?

Author's Note: I don't own KND. I'm finally updating, I know it has been a long time since last time. Thanks for all your reviews!

Numbuh one's POV

I kept walking slowly….my head full of thoughts about numbuh 5. _Were is that _

_machine? Are we gonna be able to get out alive? Is numbuh five ok?_ Then something

made me freeze in my spot…another scream, this time coming from the down floor. I

needed to help my teammates, I hurried down trying to spot were it came from, More

screams came of the hall, I entered as quick as I could, then turned an entered one of the

rooms. What I saw was awful: numbuh three was lying on the floor, one of her sleeves

was ripped and blood, fresh blood was ripping from it. I quickly went near her.

"What happened, who…?" my question was answered, the one who tried to kill her

was numbuh 4! I stayed speechless staring at him, wondering how or why did he hurt

numbuh 3. His eyes were were blank, as if it wasn't himself…

"Why?" I asked. He just glared at me and smirked, he wasn't himself at all. He took out

a knife and pointed it at me.

"Dieee!" he shouted sounding half demon, half himself. I flinched then he

stabbed my leg with the knife. I knelt feeling intense pain. Then he turned back for

numbuh three. My weapon was on the ground next to me I stretched trying too reach

it…

"Don't ya dare!" he turned towards me and kicked the weapon, followed by a stab on

my face. I began bleeding horribly. then I received a several punches on my face…

Numbuh three's POV

The only thing I could was stare as numbuh 1 fainted, leaving only numbuh four and I.

He faced me I looked at him. His blonde bangs of hair had dripping blood, his face was

burned and scratched, along with his ripped clothes.

"Numbuh four, why? We're friends!" I said, I got near him. His face looking as if he

was being controlled. In fact it looked as if he was being controlled, as I got closer to

him his hand started to shake. I was just in front of him.

"You don't really want to do this, right?"

"I…I..noo! Arghhh!" He was fighting hardly to himself trying to stop the hand with the

knife. He knelt on the ground, holding his head repeating understandable words.

"Numbuh 4! Are you ok?" I knelt beside him, I'm sure of it someone is controlling him!

I couldn't let him lose, his self being was fading, and the knife pointed at me. His face

looking away from me. I removed gently the knife from him, grabbed his head and

seize it so that it could face mine. He was breathing hard, and still had that demon look

in his eyes.

"Please, Wally, you can overcome this…with me, let us be together…" We kept

looking at us, his expression was apparently turning to normal…

"You can do it, Wally…I…I love you.." I revealed my feelings about him, hoping

that it worked…

Author's Note: Well it will be continued on next chapter! Please review!


End file.
